


Taking Flight

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Mile High Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Joonmyun and Yifan have sex as a married couple may or may not be on an airplane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Flight

  
"Joonmyun, we're in public," Yifan mutters out of the corner of his mouth.   
  
"So?" Joonmyun is sitting on the airport terminal bench with one leg over Yifan's, and swings his other leg over so he's virtually sitting in his husband's lap. "You never mind when I touch you in public."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Yifan swings his gaze to look at the old couple sitting across from them with matching expressions of horror and disgust.   
  
Joonmyun cocks an eyebrow that clearly says, "Let them stare."  
  
Yifan glances back at the elderly couple. He's not entirely sure what possesses him to say, "We're brothers, we're really close," in explanation.   
  
The gray haired husband and wife hastily wheel their luggage away as soon as their flight is called, and Joonmyun playfully punches his own husband in the stomach.   
  
"That's gross, Yifan!"  
  
"Sorry," he apologizes sheepishly.   
  
It's not that Yifan dislikes Joonmyun's tendency to publicly display his affection. In fact, he not-so-secretly loves how casually possessive Joonmyun can be of him. Sometimes, however, it can make Yifan a little flustered, and Yifan does and says some strange things when he's flustered. It's a miracle they made it through the wedding ceremony earlier that day without Yifan committing any major gaffes.   
  
"You look so good," Joonmyun croons as soon as Yifan ushers him to his window seat. Yifan had made sure specifically that Joonmyun would get a view of the sky unimpeded by an airplane wing.   
  
"You do, too," Yifan says, settling into his own seat.   
  
"I wanted to jump you the entire ceremony," Joonmyun mutters. "You look so damn good in a tux."  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
"Then let's do it."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"In the bathroom."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Before there's a long line."  
  
Yifan turns away to hide the blush on his face, and Joonmyun pulls Yifan's hand into his lap. He drags Yifan's hand along his thigh and whispers, "Yifan, I'm really horny."  
  
There's the slightest hint of a moan in Joonmyun's voice as he closes his eyes and guides Yifan's hand closer to his crotch.   
  
"N-no," Yifan stammers. "I'm not going to give you a handjob out here."  
  
"What about in the bathroom?"  
  
"Fine. Wait, what?"  
  
Before he realizes what he had gotten himself into, Joonmyun leaps up in triumph and pulls Yifan up next to him. They hold hands on the way to the bathroom, ignoring the surprised looks the other passengers cast on them. Yifan can't even imagine what the others must think when Joonmyun drags both of them into the cramped bathroom.   
  
A few minutes later, Joonmyun isn't sure if the airplane has hit a patch of turbulence or if it's because Yifan is ramming into him from behind that Joonmyun can barely keep his shaky stance. He's bent over the shallow bathroom sink with his cheek pressed against the mirror, watching Yifan in the reflection. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, and a bead of sweat starts to trickle down his temple, as he thrusts into Joonmyun with his hands holding Joonmyun's slim hips in place.   
  
"H-how about that handjob?" Joonmyun pants, unable to bear the heaviness in his own untouched cock.   
  
"Right."  
  
Yifan pulls Joonmyun backwards so that the smaller man's back is pressed to his own chest and both of them can be seen in the mirror. Joonmyun moans at the change in angle now that their bodies are parallel and Yifan's cock is curving upwards inside of him. Yifan grips Joonmyun's cock in one hand and holds him tenderly around the waist with his other arm.   
  
"I'm going to make you cum. Watch yourself in the mirror for me, okay, baby?" Yifan hums, nuzzling Joonmyun's neck. Joonmyun nods, biting his lip and trying not to convulse already.   
  
Yifan jerks him off quickly, having no time to spare with a waiting line probably just outside the bathroom door. He makes sure that Joonmyun shoots his load into the bathroom sink. Joonmyun's face is flushed with orgasm and triumph, but there's no time to celebrate. He pushes Yifan so that the taller's back is presses against the bathroom door and crouches down to take his husband's cock in his mouth. He sucks him off, somewhat thrilled by the idea that there are people waiting just outside the door.   
  
He can't help it. When Joonmyun works his pale fist around the base of Yifan's cock in tandem with his hot tongue, the taller male uncoils like a tightly wound spring, slamming his fist into the door he's leaning on. The flimsy door shakes in its frame, and several nearby passengers stare in its direction in alarm. Was there a fist fight going on?  
  
The couple exit the bathroom, laughing breathlessly with mussed hair and flushed cheeks. The other passengers avoid eye contact, but they sneak glances at the couple's disheveled appearances and the suspicious stains on their clothes. Joonmyun beams proudly, linking their fingers as they navigate the corridor back to their seats. He stands on his tiptoes to kiss Yifan on the corner of his mouth, who pretends to be disgusted—" _I know what was just in that mouth_."  
  
"That was so nice, Yifan," Joonmyun sighs, leaning his head against his husband's shoulder when they return to their seats.   
  
"Nice is one way to put it. I can't believe we had sex for the first time as a married couple and joined the mile high club at the same time," Yifan mutters.   
  
"We've always been called a dynamic duo, haven't we?"  
  
"That's definitely not why they call us a dynamic duo."  
  
Joonmyun pats Yifan's head fondly and then fusses with Yifan's neck pillow, fluffing it for maximum comfort.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want my pillow?" Yifan asks.   
  
"You're going to fall asleep as soon as the movie starts playing," Joonmyun teases. "You'll need it a lot more than I will."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Pick your wager."  
  
Joonmyun taps his chin, pretending to think. "A bottle of champagne."  
  
"Deal." Yifan extends his hand, his seriousness taking Joonmyun by surprise because they both know that Yifan will lose the bet.   
  
As expected, Yifan's eyes start drooping just minutes into the movie. By the end of the opening scene, Yifan is fast asleep. Joonmyun chuckles quietly to himself, and he watches his husband sleep in awe and adoration. The severe lines and angles of Yifan's face seem so much softer and gentler, not unlike Yifan himself.  
  
Yifan wakes up to Joonmyun grinning smugly at him.  
  
“I don’t like that face,” he groans, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.  
  
“Someone owes Joonmyunie a bottle of champagne,” Joonmyun sings.  
  
“Fine,” Yifan grumbling, standing up with shaky knees.  
  
“Wait, where are you going?” Joonmyun asks as Yifan wobbles into the aisle.  
  
A few minutes later, he returns with two mini-sized bottles of champagne from the airplane bar.  
  
“Cheers,” he deadpans, breaking into a grin at Joonmyun’s look of disappointment.  
  
“W-they only had little ones?” He asks, pouting.   
  
“We’re on a plane,” Yifan chimes, “They only have little ones, that’s why I got two.”  
  
Joonmyun’s eyes are on the floor and he’s still pouting. Yifan won’t let him win.  
  
“One for me, and one for you.” He nudges his husband with an elbow. “So we match!”  
  
Joonmyun looks up at him for a second, a smile peeking out from behind his lips. He catches himself quickly, pursing his lips into an exaggerated frown.   
  
“And,” Yifan continues, “You’re a huge lightweight, so I thought you wouldn’t need that much…”  
  
That earns him a punch to the arm.  
  
“I’ll show you lightweight!” Joonmyun snatches the champagne from him, pouring into the little plastic cup that had once held his water.  
  
It subdues him a little too well, as he’s pink and giggly after only a few cupfuls. As if he has something to prove, he steals Yifan’s champagne and downs it straight out of the bottle. He grins at Yifan and grabs onto his hand.  
  
“Your hand is so soft,” he revels, rubbing the skin on the back of Yifan’s hand. He kisses Yifan’s palm and rubs it against his cheek, murmuring, “So soft…so, so soft....”  
  
As always, Joonmyun’s adoration and enthusiasm leave Yifan mildly embarrassed but also fill him with warmth and affection at the same time. He starts to get concerned, however, when Joonmyun starts talking to Yifan’s fingers like they’re real people, mumbling slurred nonsense that Yifan only catches snippets of.  
  
“So dumb,” Joonmyun hiccups. “But so handsome... I think I might like him…What do you think?" He pauses, as though listening for a response and giggles. "I think so too.”  
  
His bleary smile is fixed to his face for the rest of the plane ride, and he never lets go of Yifan’s hand until it’s time to fish for their overhead luggage. As soon as they land at the airport, Joonmyun spots a stuffed animal display in the corner of his eye and makes a beeline for the gift shop.  
  
Yifan retrieves the rest of their luggage and rejoins Joonmyun at the gift shop. The smaller man’s arms are filled with stuffed animals, and he beams up at Yifan, who frowns slightly down at him.  
  
"What's that?" Yifan asks, as though he doesn't know precisely what Joonmyun is up to.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" Joonmyun gushes. "I want them all."  
  
Even though Yifan has a weakness for small, cute things, he has to say no. Joonmyun's expression flattens into sobering disappointment, and he carefully returns each stuffed animal to its place on the display. He wrestles his suitcase from Yifan's grip and lugs them behind him as he finds a bench outside the gift shop, leaving Yifan behind in the store.   
  
He looks over at Joonmyun sitting alone on the bench with his suitcase tucked between his knees. Joonmyun's wearing a sweater because he always gets cold on long flights, and he pointedly—petulantly—avoids eye contact with Yifan. He's being childish, and they both know it, but Joonmyun has always had Yifan in the palm of his hand. They both know this, too.   
  
"Here," Yifan says a few minutes later, sitting next to him and placing a teddy bear in Joonmyun's lap.   
  
Joonmyun holds the bear in front of him for a few seconds, examining its shiny black eyes and chocolate fur. Then he hugs it close to his body, and Yifan knows that all is forgiven.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Kim," Joonmyun murmurs as he nuzzles Yifan's neck.   
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Wu."


End file.
